An Akatsuki Christmas!
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: This Christmas is just plain weird... Written long ago, when I had no talent ! :D Three OC's, but full of lulz.


**Shannon: Heyyy Guys! Sorry for not updating ANY stories for so long. But I told Kit that I would write a couple Christmas themed one-shots! =D Sooo this is the Naruto section of my promise! Kit and my two friends James and Alex will also appear in this one-shot also!**

**James:REALLY!?**

**Alex:COOL!!!!**

**Shannon: *Nods to James* But it will be in a traditional syle, instead of RP style though...**

**James:Just like PROJECT: NDDS2 will be!?**

**Shannon: *Nods* and I still hate that though. My DTNPS never EVER got reported. Not that I know of!**

**Kit: And I been spammed with it!**

**James and Alex: Same here!**

**Shannon: LEMME JUST START THE STORY DAMMIT! Now...Kit, James, and Alex. Care to say the disclaimer?**

**KJA:(All three) YAY! Shannon doesn't own Naruto!**

**Alex: *Whispers to readers* She is obssessed and wants to though...**

**Shannon: I HEARD YOU! *Chases Alex with over-sized mallet***

**Alex: AHHHH! ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE AND THEN PROBABLY DIE!!! *Runs away with Shannon chasing him***

_This story will be in Shannon's point of view!!!_

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the village of Konoha. Snow was all around this time of year, and that was a good thing. It was good because of the Yuki Festival. (Yuki means SNOW in Japanese! I LOOKED IT UP!) If there was no Snow, then the Yuki Festival would not happen that year. So far in the last couple of years, The Yuki Festival has only gotten better and better. I fear that this year won't be able to compare to last years Yuki Festival. Last year had been the year when I met my three best friends James, Alex and last but not least, Kit! Last year I was not as cheerful and happy as I am now.

Reason why was that when I was growing up in Konoha, I had lost my One and only friend. This friend was my best friend and was the only person who ever understood me. She knew me since I was in diapers! She taught me to be a Ninja and all sorts of things. She stood up for me when ever I had been picked on for my size, and for my ninja abilities. This person was my mother. Last year during the month of April, she had been sent on a mission to the village of Otogakure_(Sound Village)_ to spy on Orochimaru. She succeeds in spying, but when she was about to leave the village, Orochimaru had found her and killed her. After that, her body had been sent back to Konoha. After that we had a funeral, and then I had been left alone. No friends or family left. From that point out, I had lived alone, until Christmas that year. That Christmas was the time when James, Alex, and Kit moved into my home that had been left for me from my late grandfather.

**That was the past and this is the present! Lets move on to Christmas day already and be happy!! =D**

"Wake up Shannon!!!" One boy-ish voice called out.

"It's Christmas!!!" said the second male voice.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I heard a female scream into my ear. I then shot up out of bed, and onto the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!?!?!?!" I yelled at them. _THEM _being James, Kit, and Alex. The trio shivered from my outburst, but then Kit yelled happily.

"ITS CHRISTMAS! COME ON!!!" She grabbed my hand and then my eyes widened. She dragged me out of my room and down the stairs toward the mountain pile of presents. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Kit had let go of me and dived into the pile of presents. James and Alex not far behind her, but then also trampling over me.

I stood up and looked down at my black and red striped pajamas. Not one footprint. I smiled and then dove into my section of presents. Mine being the same size as everyone elses. I looked towards the kitchen, where I heard a crash. I looked at the 4 other Christmas present piles that were not touched. Probably those darn Akatsuki again. Or atleast the ones that inhabited my house. Them being Kisame, Itachi, Pein, and Hidan. That makes 8 people in my house. I stood up and entered the kitchen to see Hidan trying to cook again, and failing. I laughed and then turned off oven, ripped off his black apron and then pushed everyone out of the kitchen.

"I told you guys! I have chefs to cook for us, remember!?" I told them all. Itachi stepped forward.

"I thought they all left." He said. I shook my head. Itachi tilted his head.

"They are here, but they leave early today. After Breakfast they leave." I pointed out the chefs now cooking, and then placing food on the dining table. 20 minutes later, 19 chefs come out of the kitchen and go home. All but one leaves. My personal chef Konan(SHE ISN'T AKATSUKI IN THIS! I TOOK HER PLACE!) came out and then bowed telling me breakfast was ready and then she left to her room upstairs, where her own little pile of presents were.

"YAY ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" James yelled. I snuck up behind him and smacked him on the back, causing him to cough.

"Heyyy James....What did you get Hinata?" I asked, with a silky, sultry tone in my voice. This caused him to shiver, and blush.

"None of your buisness!" James exclaimed, flushed. I laughed and then patted him on the back. Then I heard a loud scoff from behind me. I turned around to so a very unhappy looking Kisame. I tilted my head cutley and then jumped on him. He did not flinch or need to regain balance because he was VERY VERY strong.(Hubba Hubba!)

"What's a matter with you, Kisa-kun?" I said, using the little pet name I use that he does not appreciate to be called in public. He fumed about that and turned a bit purple.(Instead of red) "Do you need CPR?" I asked, earning a groan from Alex and a sound of Kit gagging. Kisame then nodded. I then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, which then earned a pout from the tall shark-man.

"Ahhh Jaws is gonna kill me for not satisfying his needs and desires" I yelled dramatically and sarcastically as I ran away from a dis-satisfied tall person.(Don't you love my Grammar?) Kit, James and Alex moaned in agony, as if I were torturing them.

"Hey, you guys are in NO PLACES to judge!" I said, while in the arms of Kisame. Meaning that he caught me. I then pointed at James. "James. You suck face with Hinata when-ever you can! JUST TO GLOAT!" I pointed at Alex next. "YOU try to 'WOO' Tenten, who is SADLY dating NEJI!" I then pointed at Kit. "AND YOU! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU! First Sasuke, THEN ITACHI!" I then was calmed down by Kisame squeezing me a bit around the waist, which earned him a punch in the shoulder, from me.

"CAN WE GET TO THE FUCKING PRESENTS NOW!?" Hidan screamed. Everyone then answered, loudly. "FINE!"

10 Minutes later, everyone was sitting down holding a present.

Itachi was first. He then looked at the red boz in his hand. He looked up and Kit raised her hand, signally it was her gift. Itachi brightened a bit and then ripped his box open and found a skimpy thong. His eyes widened, and everyone laughed, except Itachi. "HEY! IT MIGHT NOT BE FOR HIM YOU KNOW!" I yelled over the laughter. Itachi looked down and he saw a picture of Kit wearing it, saying 'You can get your full present later. Here is a little portion of it!' Itachi flushed a bit, then calmed down.

Hidan was next. He looked down at his black and red striped present and tilted his head. I raised my hand, signally it was a gift from me. He smirked but then stopped himself from opening the present. "Wait a minute. You know what I wanted, right?" He asked. I nodded. "And it is what you wanted. What you wrote on that index card. I can't give you EXACTLY what you wanted, because that would be wrong. But I guess it's similar..." I responded. You can guess what he wanted but you will probably be wrong.

"What did he want?" Kisame asked. I shrugged. "Let's just say, if I gave him it, YOU and ITACHI would be pissed off and try to kill him." I said. Kisame's eyes widened and then glared at Hidan's present, along with Itachi. Hidan grinned like a 5 year old and tore apart the wrapping paper. It was a personalized calander. Every month was a different naughty photo of Kit and I. I had February, March, June, October, and December. Hidan then bolted for his bedroom, and locking the door. You can guess what he was doing. Kisame looked at me dumbfounded. "You got something better, trust me." I reassured him, while laying my head on his shoulder as I sat in his lap. His eyes twinkled, and he smiled wide.

After that whole situation, it was Pein's turn. He looked at a PINK box. Yes PINK. He looked up confused, and I raised my hand again. His eyes widened and he glared at the box. Hoping it was something like Hidan's gift. He shredded the paper and found a full body pillow, with a woman on it BARELY clothed. His eyes sparkled and he then put it back in the box, blushing.

Next was Alex. He looked down to see a green present. He looked up and Kit raised her hand, along with Me. Alex tilted his head and opened the box and saw a kunai, with a brown tassle. He looked up confused. "It was Tenten's. We sorta took it from her." I said. "SHE GAVE IT TO US!" Kit corrected me. Alex grinned like he was 'Naruto seeing Ramen after a month of not eating or seeing ramen.' He then saw a thong. "Is this what I think it is!?" He yelled. Kit and I smiled and nodded. "Yup! We panty raided her, just for you!" Kit and I yelled in unison, giving him a thumbs up like Gai or Rock Lee. Alex jumped up and tackled Kit and I to the floor, giving us big hugs. Me and Kit blushed deeply, feeling very violated. Kisame and Itachi tore Alex off of us.

Next was James. He looked down at his white present. He looked up. I raised my hand, smiling like an idiot. His face dropped, knowing it was something perverted. He hesitantly opened his gift and found a picture of Hinata. Just a normal picture of Hinata in a light green sundress and little black flats on her danty feet. Hinata's hair was blowing in the wind and she was keeping it out of her face. She looked so innocent. James smiled but then looked at me suspiciously. "Where is the perverted part!?" He asked, as if he wanted to see it. I pointed at the back. He flipped the picture over to see a completely different Hinata. She was wearing Green high heels on her feet, black skinny leather jeans. She then wore a deep v-neck shirt that was green to match the heels. Her shirt showed a lot of cleavage. Hinata was also in a pose where she had one hand on her hip and the other in her hair ruffling it. James was so 'turned on' that he was drooling and had a bit of a buldge in his pants. Hidan laughed as he saw it.

"Dude....you got a fucking BONER off of a simple little picture!? Damn your a wussy!" He pointed. James flushed and then locked himself in his room. Everyone laughed.

Next was Kit. She looked down to a black box and looked at Itachi, and he nodded. It WAS from him. She opened it and saw a kunai case. Kit looked confused and opened it. There in the case was a little ring box. She gasped, pointed at Itachi, then the box, then her finger. Itachi nodded. Kit squealed and then tackled Itachi from where he sat, giving him a very passionate kiss. "OKAY CAN YOU GUYS GET A FUCKING ROOM!?" Hidan yelled, clearly jealous of Itachi. Itachi and Kit then stopped sucking face and then sat back down.

Next was me. I looked down at a red box. I looked at Kisame and he nodded. I opened the box, and I saw a video camera. I tilted my head. "There are certain VIDEOS I want you to see on there..." Kisame said as he elbowed Itachi. "What of?" I asked. "Kisame doing something...Watch it.." Itachi said. I nodded, and watched the video. The video was of Kisame proposing. I looked up from the camera to see Kisame on one knee in front of me holding a ring with a big ruby and two small saphires on each side, and then two small diamonds next to each saphire. "Shannon, will you marry me?" Kisame said. I smiled but had tears running down my face. "YES!" I yelled, tackling Kisame, attacking him with kisses, while Kisame just laughed. "Hello? Party isn't over yet..." Kit said, very happy for her best friend. I sat back up and sniffled. I then sat back next to Kisame and handed him a box. I smiled.

Next was Kisame. He looked down to a blue box and then at me. I nodded. He ripped open the box and saw...nothing. He froze and glared at me "What the fuck!? NOTHING!? WHAT!?!?!?!" He yelled. I shrunk down but then smirked. "I forgot to put it in the box...Silly me...I will be right back..." I got up and then ran into my bedroom that I shared with Kisame and then came out a minute later with a bow tied around my stomach. I smiled. Kisame's eyes widened. "Really!?" He smirked as I nodded. As soon as I nodded. Kisame bolted at me, threw me over his shoulder and ran into our room at super sonic speed.

Lets Just Say That Kisame Wanted To Unwrap His Present...Heehee...

* * *

**Shannon: WHOOP WHOOP! ITACHI AND KIT!!!! BETTER THAN SASUKE AND KIT! =3**

**Kit: I MARRY ITACHI!?!?!?! NOOO!! SASUKEEE-KUNN!!!**

**Shannon: Should I Make You Lonely And Desperate? Like KARIN?**

**Kit: NOOOO!!!!!**

**Shannon: GOOD!**

**Kit: What Was In That Video On That Camera Of?**

**Shannon: Kisame Saying He Loves Me And All This Other Lovey Dovey Mush! =3 YAYY!!! =3**


End file.
